


Giving in

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, angel demon au, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: Dirk tries but fails miserably to resist Hal's temptation
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Giving in

You find him despicable. This snarky, taunting voice that's always looming behind you. Every encounter you've had, your patience for him ran thinner, and there wasn't much to begin with. Today marks the day you truly lost any semblance of desire to try to be kind to him, or tolerate him, or even just be able to stand his presence without feeling this searing, bubbling heat go through you. 

"I thought angels were supposed to be calm creatures." Hal remarks as he witnesses you glowering at him.

"Usually we are not faced with something so infuriating. I have never encountered a demon that was so…." You struggle to find the right word; sure you've dealt with some shitty demons, even some that were downright nasty, but you were always able to ignore it, to walk away and pretend like they're lack of morals and decency didn't bother you until they were gone. 

"So..?" He leads, stepping closer to you. You stare at his tail, this long thing with a bright red point on the end that flicks and curls endlessly. It's distracting and annoying as hell. 

"There isn't a word for what you are. You surpass every adjective that could possibly describe how absolutely awful your existence is." You practically spit the words, and for a moment that heat surges again. It feels good to let out the anger he makes you feel as opposed to your usual unphased demeanor, to not just numb what you feel to remain 'good' and 'peaceful' like you're intended. You almost envy him, more so than the envy you feel for your fellow angels who were born with the ability to truly feel calm and centered and in control of their emotions. You wonder briefly, had you been born a demon, like Hal, would you be just as broken in their society as you are in your own?

"It seems to me that you lack the ability to recall basic vocabulary. I make you angry, insecure, tempted.." He steps closer again, the dim light in the dingy alleyway he'd backed you into glinting over the deep scarlet of his sharp horns. His tail curls, making contact with your chest and you grab the damn thing.

Slitted pupils narrow and it's only now that you realize how large they had been before. It's an odd detail, but before you can think too hard on it his hands are on you, grabbing your wrists and pressing you into the wall behind you. For a moment, your mind jumps to the feeling of grime against your wings, then you process the sharp sting of ten pinpricks on your skin. You gasp. He grins. 

"Ooh, does prissy little angel boy like getting rough?" His voice is still that obnoxious provoking tone, but there's a growl growing in his chest, unlike anything you've heard before. It's aggressive, sure, but there's something else to it and the way you can feel the humming vibration of it when he presses your chests together makes you tense up.

A drop of blood rolls down your forearm and you swallow thickly before speaking. 

"Your logic is twisted." You mutter, doing your best to not shrink back against the cold bricks behind you. You're forced to however when he leans in, breath grazing your jaw as he speaks. 

"Not at all. Am I not to assume the only angel I've found to be inadequate at their job wouldn't be swayed by desire?" He practically says the words against your skin, fangs, and tongue just centimeters away from the fragile, barely hidden veins in your neck. You jerk in his grip, trying to dislodge him so you can get some control over the situation. 

"That's-- you're not a sex demon, stop acting like you have magic pheromones or some--" You stop mid-word, body going stiff as he drags his teeth and lips over the pulse point in your neck. You can't stop the feeling of panic coupled with arousal that surges through you and it makes you think about how you were asking for him to touch you; you started it by grabbing his tail, drawing him closer. You swallow audibly. 

Hal is eerily silent for a long beat before he kisses your neck, the tenderness of it catching you off guard. Nothing about Hal could ever be described as 'gentle'. 

"I never said anything about desiring sex, Dirk." Hal murmurs, dragging his lips up so he can speak the words directly against your ear. "You know as well as I do that I gain my fill from emotional manipulation. Who's to say I wasn't implying you desired a more physical fight with me? It wouldn't be a stretch since you were and still are struggling to adequately retort." He tsks, and with the chastising tone he's using he sounds so authoritative. You clench your jaw. 

He has you cornered, though. You can't think of a good way to defend yourself without tripping over your words. So you try to make yourself sound angry instead of ambivalent. 

"Are you quite done? I have better things to be doing than humoring your debaucherous acts." Luckily, your words don't tremble the way you do as he chuckles, hot breath tickling the sensitive spot just below your ear.

"You're not clever, Dirk. And you aren't getting away from me that easily." Hal's teeth are on you now, pressing down but not hard enough to hurt. Like a warning. 

"What--" You stop, swallow, and start again. "What do you intend to accomplish when I can't move?" You tread, thinking that if you can proposition him to another position, you'll have enough room to spread your wings out. 

"Again, assuming I want you for sex. Perhaps all this time you truly hated me because you want this. Want me to take control and use you, make you feel useful for once." Hal bites down hard, just under your ear and it makes you suck in a sharp breath and tense up. 

For a moment, your head is spinning as you try to even your breaths out. Only once you don't feel as lightheaded do his words stand out. Is he actually trying to feed off of you? You aren't totally sure how he does it, it's different for most demons, but you're beginning to worry it could kill you.  _ He _ could kill you. 

"So receptive. I bet you've never been this way with anyone before. All the snobby angels up there with their proper values and shit." He releases one of your hands so he can smooth his down your chest and you don't even think of moving it yet, still trying to get a grip. 

"Tell me what you're planning." You demand. Hal chuckles again, amused and low. 

Then your other hand is free and he's clasping your shoulders instead. You look at your wrists, at the red beads forming where his claw-like nails had broken the skin. 

Your wings flare when he leans in and kisses you, a rough, deep pressing of his lips and his tongue and his _growl_ _that you can feel._ A muffled noise escapes your throat as you grasp at his arms, trying to push him off but he's strong, firmly holding you in place as his tongue fucks your mouth. 

You sputter when he finally pulls back, and you can feel how hot your face and body are. You remind yourself he's not an incubus before you can ask a stupid question about his saliva.

"Your reluctance is unnecessary, Dirk. I know you want this. Want me. Is the location what's causing your hesitance? Would you prefer to not be somewhere not so public, where another angel could see?" He almost sounds like he's truly giving you the option to say 'yes, I'd rather we have sex somewhere private', but you know better than to answer him genuinely.

"I'm hesitant because of  _ you _ , jackass." 

Hal seems displeased with your answer. You roll your eyes. 

That is until you feel the solid pressure of his thigh pushing between your legs, forcing them apart and making you bite your lip. 

"Clearly you are in denial." Hal's tone is teasing again, but there's a dangerous edge to it, like you're toeing the line between getting roughed up and getting dominated. You wonder how far he'll let you go before he truly takes control. 

Unfortunately, the only answer you can muster is a pathetic groan as he presses his leg more firmly against the straining desire in your pants. He didn't leave you room to argue, and even as you try to regain your voice he's working you over, constant solid pressure against your need and his lips suddenly attacking you in all your most vulnerable spots. One moment he's kissing you again, deep and hard, then he's leaving a trail of dark bruises down your neck with his lips and teeth and you can't help but keen under all the attention. After so many years of not letting yourself feel, it's too much and not enough and you just barely manage to gasp out a single word.

"Please.." 

Hal licks blood off your skin, where he'd bitten down hard against your collar bone. It aches and stings and the lack of sensitivity in the skin there makes it more sobering than anything else. It makes you mortified at what you just said, but it's too late to take it back because he's flashing you this predatory grin, eyes narrowed and glinting with too many emotions to count. 

"Please? Please what, Dirk?" He leans in and you taste your own blood on his tongue. You try to squirm when he relents but his grip on your upper arms is too firm to really allow you to move your upper body. "You want me to use you? To hurry up and make you feel like you're good for something?" Then he's biting you again, your jaw this time and it hurts in the best way. This hot throbbing pain that you can feel down your neck and in your groin. But you're hesitating. He wants you to beg, to say yes like an obedient angel, but you don't know what he's thinking. What he wants you for, and you're apprehensive about agreeing.

When you don't reply, he brings a hand up, grabbing you chin and wedging his thumb between your teeth to force your mouth open. You could bite him, but frankly, that would do more bad than good with the position you're in. Instead, you just barely tighten your jaw, enough to put pressure on the digit without actually causing damage. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Come on, use your words." Hal's voice sing songs, and you don't even get the chance to obey because he's sliding his thumb over your tongue, pressing down and pushing it back. You open your mouth wider to accommodate him, and when you don't gag he pulls his thumb forward again. 

Your spit is hot where he swipes it over your bottom lip and it's not difficult to piece together what he's thinking about with the way his eyes are on your mouth, on your tongue as you flex it and your throat when you swallow. 

"On your knees." He's not asking anymore, not teasing. You debate fighting him once he's removed his leg from between your thighs, but the look he gives you shatters the last of your self-control.

You lower yourself to the dirty ground, aware that your knees will likely ache later from being pressed into concrete, but that thought quickly vanishes when you hear the clanking of Hal's belt coming undone. It's dropped carelessly, Hal's fingers quickly undoing his button and zipper and inching his pants down. 

You stare up at him, more eager than you'd like to admit, but then he's crouching in front of you and reaching around to pull your wrists together behind your back. You squirm. 

"Woah hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" You bark out, still fighting him even with his superior strength. 

"You'll like it, hold still." Hal sounds confident as he wraps the belt around your wrists and pulls it tight. You're nervous because how are you supposed to get him to stop if you need to? Then Hal is running his fingers through your hair and sliding his boxers down enough for you to get an eyeful of what's been rubbing against your thigh the past 5 minutes. Despite yourself, you feel your mouth watering. 

~~~

You strain against the leather belt binding your wrists behind your back, desperate for any touch on your aching cock. Hal is relentless though, fucking your throat at a brutal pace and muttering backhanded compliments to you. Your hair is ruined, held tight in his fist so you have to move how he wants you to. You'd be lying if you even remotely tried to deny how hot it is, letting him having control, letting him use you and fuck you and tell you what a good boy you are--

Hal watches as Dirk jerks, eyes screwing shut as his untouched cock throbs and shoots his cum up at his chest. His moans vibrate against Hal, making the demon growl and increase the pace at which he's moving his hips. Dirk is breathing hard through his nose, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Hal with the most blissed-out look on his face. It makes Hal lose it, Dirk's name leaving his throat in a low groan as he pulls out and jerks himself off through his world-shaking orgasm. Dirk doesn't argue as Hal's cum sticks where it lands all over the right side of Dirk's face and in his hair. 

~~~

Hal stares at the sight before him, Dirk knelt on the ground, wings smudged with dirt and grime and his usually perfect hair mussed and splattered with his spunk. He's still breathless, mouth hanging open and drool running down his chin; he looks so wrecked, so thoroughly ravished from Hal fucking his throat and getting his release all over him. He probably loves it, being claimed and reminded he's useful for something. 

"Don't you look gorgeous, covered in my cum. Tell me how much you love it, Dirk."

A shudder runs through his spent body, and Hal watches as he slides his fingers over his still hard cock. 

"I...I love it.."

Dirk's voice is raw, airy and raspy from his throat being used and muffled moans. The line of hickeys along Dirk's neck stand out vividly against pale skin, as well as the redness on his wrists from the belt. Hal is pleased and decides Dirk deserves a little rest for being so good. 

"Good." Is all Hal has to say as he kneels in front of Dirk again. 

Dirk is almost surprised when Hal glides his hands up Dirk's arms and around to his back, pulling the angel closer. 

"What are you.." Dirk starts to slur out before he feels Hal's hand, gentle and warm around his dick. Dirk groans, letting his head fall against Hal's shoulder. With his forehead against the fabric covering Hal's shoulder the intoxicating smell of him is right there and only aids in Dirk's rapidly approaching orgasm. 

Hal moves his hand slow and steady, paying lots of careful attention to the spots that make Dirk let out shaky sounds. Before long, Dirk letting out a strained moan, hands coming up to grip Hal's jacket as he gives lazy little thrusts into Hal's hand. 

"There you go." The demon purrs, releasing his hold on Dirk's sensitivity to let him breathe. His hands move instead to rub the other's back, listening and waiting for his breathing to even out and get less shallow. 

Once he's stopped reeling, Dirk moves to pull away, ready to go home and sleep for a week. Hal isn't having it though. He stands and helps Dirk to his feet, before pulling his own T-shirt off and using it to clean up Dirk's face. Once that's done, the shirt is shoved into Hal's pocket as much as it'll go, and Hal is guiding Dirk down the street towards his own apartment. His arm stays firm around Dirk's waist, not letting him get further than a few inches.

"..didn't take you for an aftercare kind of dude honestly," Dirk mutters as they settle into Hal's bed. Once they arrived at the apartment Hal had pulled him into the shower, cleaned his wings and hair and body then put him in some comfy clothes and given him something to drink. 

The bed dips when Hal slides in, the lights off now and warm arms moving to wrap around Dirk. He doesn't argue or fight, simply snuggles in close with a sigh. Bone tired. 

"You underestimate, Dirk Strider."


End file.
